


永无止境

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 风俗店系列第二篇，肉体改造 口交 怀孕 生产
Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467
Kudos: 14





	永无止境

26号经过入口，看到那大少爷用殷切的眼神看着他。不，现在不是大少爷了，而是店里最下等的装饰品。

“好吧，好吧。”26号蹲下身爱怜的摸了摸主动爬到他腿边蹭的精灵，一个月之前他还没有放弃自己身为贵族少爷的骄傲，抗拒26号的调教，但老板略施小计就让他彻底成为一只顺从的母狗。

精灵胸前肥大的乳房显得很是累赘，不过在店里的精心保养下，乳头的颜色还很可爱，不是那种下作的深色。因为能吃到肉棒的激动，那里不受控制的流着乳汁，打湿了26号的裤腿。

“既然怀着孩子就要好好补充营养，等一下要为了肚子里的宝宝把把肉棒汁喝的一滴不剩哦。”

精灵用力的点头，等26号把裤子脱下的时候，他就迫不及待的把脸贴上去。精灵先痴迷的深吸了一口鸡巴的味道，然后张开嘴包裹住26号的阴茎，他吮吸的节奏和力度都恰到好处，唾液顺着嘴角滴滴答答的流下来，俨然一副喜欢美味大鸡巴的痴态。他故意嘬出响亮的声音，即使脸已经吸的变形了仍不满足，努力的把对方的肉棒塞进自己的喉咙。他的喉咙也已经可以把人的阴茎服侍的很舒适了，大家都说他嘴里连着阴道。

现在精灵已经把26号的肉棒整根吞吃了进去，他的舌头抵着26号阴茎的根部，不老实的在那里滑动，唾液都滴到对方的会阴处。26号赞赏了精灵的口交技术，他开心的耳朵尖都泛红了。随后他得到了奖励的精液，精灵一滴不剩的吞了下去，他吃的太急了，导致吃完以后开始打嗝，每次都从嘴里散发出浓重的精液气味。

谁能想到那个不可一世的大少爷现在摇着屁股打精液味的嗝呢。26号这么想着，做了一个手势，精灵立刻乖巧的爬过去，就像一条经受过良好训练的狗。精灵用舌头仔细为26号清理阴茎，连带垂在阴茎两侧的睾丸也温柔的吮吸了。26号示意精灵躺下，然后两腿跨在精灵身体两侧，冲着他的脸坐了下来。

和26号的屁股洞接吻让精灵很兴奋，那个肉洞不仅有26号本身雌穴的气息，还残留了精液的味道 这让精灵很是激动。他灵巧的把舌头伸进肉穴，细细舔舐每一道褶皱。他身下的地毯晕开一片，大概是后穴分泌的淫液。精灵的乳肉向两边扩散耷拉下来，乳头蹭着地毯。26号发现精灵的肉棒也勃起了，虽然这个器官对精灵意义不是很大了，不过旁人还是可以通过肉棒的勃起判断精灵的发情状况，就像根据狗尾巴翘起的程度分析狗的心情那样。

26号想起精灵刚刚成为肉便器那会，出于自身的喜好，很喜欢和对方扮演母子游戏。他经常为精灵穿上成人尿布，用装满不知道是哪些人的精液的奶瓶喂食。精灵很抗拒这种把他当幼儿的行为——那时他尚有人的理智。26号虽然会体贴的用自己的肉棒给他喂口感更佳的新鲜精液，事后还是会强迫精灵喝下那些快要凝结成块的腥臭混合物，因为好孩子是不可以挑食的。

现在精灵不仅成为了一好孩子，还快要为人母了。只不过这一次仍然是精灵自己的幻想。这是他第二次假孕了，虽然被老板注射大量药剂，没有子宫的身体还是不能生孩子的。第一次假孕失败，精灵至今以为是自己“怀胎”时没忍住和人性交所致。当时他一边哭着喊自己是个喜欢肉棒胜过喜欢孩子的坏妈妈，一边拼命高潮，那样子真的非常可爱。

精灵的清理工作完毕，26号站起来穿好裤子。“跟我来，老板要见你。”

26号拿起挂在墙上的项圈和链条拴好精灵，精灵跟在他后面爬行，后穴还在小股的往外冒水，像一个小型喷泉。

精灵见到一个医生打扮的男人，他说要为精灵做一些身体上的调整。精灵当然同意，他的身体可以属于任何人，唯独不属于他自己。医生为他注射麻醉药之后，精灵暂时失去了意识。

等精灵醒来，看到的是老板的脸。老板似笑非笑的看着他，“你知道你为什么不能怀孕吗？”

精灵茫然的摇头，他的脑子早就已经坏掉了。

“你没有子宫，没有子宫的身体是无法孕育孩子的。”

精灵愣了愣，随即露出一个快要哭的表情。他带着哭腔可怜的看着老板，“可是我想怀孕……”

那个不可一世嚣张跋扈的大少爷现在因为不能怀孕哭泣，不愧是他可爱的收藏。老板满足的想着，把精灵抱在怀里，“不过呢，刚才我已经让医生在你身体里种下一个子宫了。它现在还是个种子，一段时间后会熟成，成为你身体的一部分，一个真正属于你的子宫。”

精灵被这巨大的惊喜冲昏了头脑，老板接着说，“等子宫成熟以后，我会举行一个活动，到时候会有数不清的男人来操你，你会怀上他们其中一个的孩子。”

精灵彻底语无伦次了，喉咙里发出不成调的气音。因为松垮的肉穴已经很久没有肉棒干他了。精灵从老板的怀抱滑出来，跪在地上激动的舔对方的皮鞋。老板笑了笑，抬脚踩在精灵丰满的乳房上，他发出了母猪一样的哼哧声，高潮了。

接下来的日子精灵一直在期待子宫的成长。终于，老板为他举行了一场热闹的群交派对。精灵浑身赤裸，只穿着过膝网袜和高跟鞋。他浓妆艳抹了一番，为客人口交时还深情的亲吻他们的肉棒和鸡巴蛋，在上面留下许多口红印。大家都对让男人怀孕跃跃欲试，但是精灵松垮的后穴着实扫兴，男人们就用暴力发泄，重重抽打精灵的屁股，最后精灵的屁股都被打烂了，全是殴打留下的各色伤痕。

“喂，谁允许你休息了，你这个垃圾穴根本就配不上老子的精液。”

有人拽着精灵的头发，把口水吐在他脸上。还有人把烟头碾在精灵的屁股上。

“我们肯浪费宝贵的精子和你造私生子，你应该学会感激才是！”

“唔……非常感谢……各位……嘶溜……愿意赐予……唔嗯……宝贵的嘶溜……精子给我……”

精灵嘴里还含着肉棒，不得不一边吸溜着口水一边含糊不清的感激各位客人愿意操他。精灵肚子里被精液弄得鼓鼓的，看起来已经有几分怀孕的姿态。最后客人们累了坐在沙发上休息，但精灵不被允许休息，他要一边学母猪叫一边在全场爬行，看看有没有客人想赏他一点精液。

精灵如愿以偿的受孕了，但怀胎期间是很痛苦的。除去对身体本身造成的负担，怀孕期间身体分泌的雌激素让他性欲加倍。精灵不得不整日在后穴塞着震动棒来缓解对肉棒的渴望。他的母乳也完全失去了控制，不得不时刻戴着吸奶器。怀孕使他整个人都肥大化了，身体看起来更加像个女人，只不过那失去意义的阴茎仍然存在，那玩意在他怀孕后一直是勃起的，现在紧紧贴着精灵大大的孕肚。

这意味着精灵只能用屁股来生孩子了，不过大家对他松垮的肉穴很有信心，相信对于精灵来说这并不是过于困难的事情，没准比一般女人生孩子还要更加容易些。

当精灵的肚子越来越大，人们对他的状态也越来越关心，这事关生产表演的安排。不少客人早已花了大量的金钱买下生产表演的观看权。但顺产是很难控制时间的，精灵开始阵痛的时候，有几位客人来不及赶到现场。老板下令为精灵注射抑制药物，让他务必忍到客人到场再开始分娩。

精灵痛苦不堪，他的忍耐早已到了极限。他哭的上气不接下气，语无伦次的乞求说想把孩子生下来。但大家只对他说，不可以，客人还没有全部到场，然后又加了一针抑制药物，药量早就超出人体负担的极限了。精灵的后穴已经扩张到最大，胎儿只差一点就可以出来，可是药物逼迫他收缩宫口，精灵疼的快要昏过去了。为了缓解他的疼痛，大家又给他注射大剂量的媚药，试图把疼痛转化为快感。

“最后一位客人也赶来了！”

听到接待员这句话，老板点点头，示意店员带精灵上舞台。精灵这个时候已经没什么意识了，他站不起来，连滚带爬的来到舞台上，留下一路不堪的液体。他一上台，观众们就对他报以礼貌的掌声。精灵在店员的搀扶下颤颤巍巍的站起来，他挺着孕肚，双腿张开抖个不停，如果失去支撑就会马上摔倒。精灵体内的快感像发了狂一样乱窜，所幸表演的台词已经在训练下成为了他的本能，“感谢大家来观看我的表演……接下来我会展示生下肚子里这个不知道父亲是谁的孩子，请大家多多指教。”

雷鸣般的掌声，还有喝彩声。搀扶他的店员对视一眼，点点头，然后对精灵说，“你可以开始分娩了。”

精灵终于等来了这句话，他努力使劲，实际上这感觉有点像在排泄。由于过量的媚药，每一次用力对他来说都是快感，胎儿的头还没出来他已经高潮数次。

突然，精灵恍惚中听到热烈的欢呼，大概是胎儿的头出来一部分了，只要头出来之后就好办了，精灵决定更努力一点，他想再使劲一些，突然感觉身体里有什么东西断掉了，然后一下子觉得轻飘飘的。

“呃啊啊啊！”精灵发出一声惨叫，他的乳头疯狂的往外喷奶，阴茎也在控制不住的流尿。他哭了，他全身的腺体好像都崩坏了，所有的液体在外泄。最后精灵什么都不知道了，他失去店员的支撑倒在舞台上，应该是把孩子生出来了，店员们接住了胎儿，给客人们观赏。而精灵一个人倒在舞台上，依然控制不住的喷奶。

显然，精灵的身体和精神已经被最大限度的破坏，没办法比这更糟糕了。过量的药物彻底摧毁了他的大脑，精灵最后的语言能力也用在了生产秀的开场白上，从今以后他可能是一个话也不会说的弱智。

“唔……看来这孩子以后只能当生产用的种猪了啊。”老板思考着，突然想到了什么，“啊，那个马戏团里有个孩子很喜欢和动物交配吧？让我们的大少爷也学学他，反正他现在的穴应该只有家畜可以用了……真没想到从他身上还能榨取剩余价值。拜托你去安排吧。”

老板身边的白发精灵点点头，“主人，那个胎儿怎么处理？”

“胎儿？从小接受娼妓教育长大，这样的收藏品我还没有过，更何况由我亲自培养。”老板抬手抚摸身边精灵的脸颊，“你会给他喂奶的，对吗，我可爱的小宠物？”闻言，白发精灵的脸上浮现一层红晕，“主人吩咐的话，我一定会做到。”

****

**end**


End file.
